Talk:Water Release: Wild Water Wave
Users :Shouldn't Jiraiya hav it as well....seeing as he's the one who thought the jutsu to him....AlienGamer | Talk 04:59, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::No. He just taught them how to mold chakra, discover their natures etc (basic shinobi stuff). The kids then invented the jutsus. - MadaraU (talk) 08:36, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Isn't Kurotsuchi a user of this technique? She used Suiton: Mizurappa at the last chapter so she should be added as a user in this page and the page for Water Release: Water Horn should be eliminated. (talk) 15:35, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :The name of the techniques are homophones in Japanese, but they're written with different kanji. Omnibender - Talk - 15:51, October 23, 2010 (UTC) When Nagato used this technique in anime and manga? :During Jiraiya's flashback.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:26, October 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Can you tell me episode or chapter? :::I could, if you signed your posts using four tilde. (~~~~) or using the signature button ^^--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:33, October 21, 2012 (UTC) so would you mind telling me when Nagato use it? (Gdamon (talk) 01:21, April 19, 2013 (UTC)) :There's an anime-only sequence when Jiraiya narrates that Nagato could use all five nature transformations, it shows Nagato using a number of ninjutsu. The water ninjutsu he performed fits this technique, and it was preferable listing him here then making a new unnamed jutsu article just for that. Omnibender - Talk - 02:13, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Plus he also used it in the manga when Konan had those flashbacks before her death. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 06:11, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, what he did back there were generic elemental techniques, they likely skipped lightning since there isn't any common low-rank one--Elveonora (talk) 10:12, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Same? Are this and Water Release: Water Trumpet just the same technique but displayed in different manners? Considering the hand seals and techniques romaji name are essentially the same, I would be inclined to believe they're the same thing, unless a databook named them separately... --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 23:18, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :Since Water Trumpet isn't given a databook entry, I'd agree with the merge. The question is, what to merge with what? "Water Trumpet" is the more recent usage, suggesting Kishimoto prefers that name. :Might want to consider merging Wood Release: Nativity of a Sea of Trees and Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees for the same reasons. ''~SnapperT '' 23:42, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Probably better to merge the pages into the article with the official name given in a data book. That way, we're not misinterpreting the official information given by the author. ::I'm fine with the two Wood Release articles you linked being merged if they're just the same technique performed in different manners. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 23:45, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :I really thing that the merging of the two articles is really unnecessary. Even though they have same handsigns and same romaji, they both have two seperate meanings and are even called diffrent names in both the manga and anime. Even if it is not mentioned in the fourth databook, there is a possibility that kishimoto forgot to add that detail, among other things like the names of the third kazekage, and third mizukage. This is just a hunch but, the excitment with the end of naruto series and the new movie coming out he could have forgot to add important details, which is why a lot of stuff doesn't make sense and why people randomly get chakra natures. And unless stated that they are officialy the same technique I do not believe the two jutsu should be merged.--Tuxedo12 (talk) 07:06, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :More opinions welcome. ''~SnapperT '' 19:03, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Root May I ask why Root is listed as one of the team jutsu? --Rai 水 (talk) 17:22, April 29, 2017 (UTC) :Going back a few revisions, it seems some Root members used it against Shisui in the anime. Omnibender - Talk - 18:19, April 29, 2017 (UTC)